Travelling with the Doctor
by Kittyaceres
Summary: Kitty, from my ATLA comedy, goes travelling with the Doctor. Unlike his other companions, he can't seem to get rid of her. Tee hee. Story starts out just after Martha leaves. Eventually, Ten will leave, so that's why I have the eleventh down. First chapter makes most sense when you read at least one chapter of my ATLA comedy.


Kitty's POV-

I sat at my desk, writing a letter to myself. It was for girl scouts. I could hear my housemates doing stuff very loudly in the other room.

Let me back up. My housemates are very strange. They come from another dimension—what I'd like to call the ATLA dimension. Yup, my housemates are the five main characters from Avatar: the Last Airbender. Little did I know, they weren't the only tv show out there that was real.

Anyway, I started out the letter: "I know by the time you read this, time travel will be possible, so answer these questions and leave them on the doorstep on March 3, 2014." I had just finished writing out the questions when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" Aang screamed. I watched from the hallway as Aang talked to a man in his thirties and his friend who was about twenty.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"Manners!" I coughed.

The man laughed. He was wearing a tweed jacket, a red bow tie, suspenders, too-short pants, and brown shoes. His hair was long and hung over his face in a strange way. He pushed his hands into his pockets deeper than they should have gone. He rummaged around and looked desperately at his friend.

She had long blonde hair, which she twirled with one finger. Her other hand was in the pocket of her orange pullover hoodie. She wore normal jeans that almost hid her green sneakers. "Lost it?" she asked.

The man nodded sheepishly. The girl pulled her hand from her pocket, revealing an envelope.

She looked at Aang and asked, "It's the third of March, 2014, right?"

"Yes."

"I told you I got the date right this time!" the man said, pointing his fingers at her and jumping up and down. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Eighth time's the charm. Give this to Kitty," she said. She handed the letter to Aang and caught my eye. She smiled and winked.

Aang closed the door as they left. He held the letter up to the light and started trying to read it. I snatched it from him and went into my room.

I put the letter down and glued in the letter I was writing. I had to glue it down against the purple paper to keep it.

I inspected the letter. In neat handwriting the top said, "Open 3/4/14." On the other side, there were little bits of purple paper stuck to the corners, like someone had ripped it away from a sheet of purple paper.

The next day, I went to lunch with Liah. I told Liah about last night.

"Floppy hair? Tweed Jacket? Bow tie?" Liah asked. "Must be…the doctor!" We cracked up. Liah was a big Whovian. She even made me watch a few episodes of the new series, first season. She told me that the eleventh doctor—her favorite—wore some stolen clothes: a bow tie and a tweed jacket.

"Or a cosplayer," I added.

"If that's the case, who's the girl supposed to be? Rose? She didn't look anything like Billie Piper, or even try to look like her," I said. I tried to remember her face. "In fact…she looked a lot like me," I said. "She had this mole," I said, pointing to the mole on my face.

"Weird," Liah muttered. "Do you have the letter they gave you?"

I opened it up.

1. _How old are you now? _(this was my messy scrawl)

Twenty in two days. (This was similar to my handwriting, but nowhere near as messy.)

2. _Does the Comedy end?_ Yes. _Why?_

Sokka became a vegetarian and married Suki. She says we "Ruin his image" and refuses to let him work on a show that makes him look weak. Pfft.

Aang marries Katara, and after they get married, they are soooo lame.

Zuko left to go do his fire lord business. BORING!

Liah (here's the real shocker) became his wife! Liah, stop it, it's the truth.

"How did she know you were yelling at the paper?" I asked, holding it away so Liah wouldn't rip it to shreds.

Finally, I go traveling and there is anarchy without me. As seen above.

3. _What do you do if it ended?_

I go traveling, and it is super complicated and super fun, and super scary, and I've almost been sent away a few times.

4. _Do we get to meet Percy Jackson?_

Ugh! Young me is so stupid! Sorry, no offense. Well, no. We meet the writer and he signs our collection at Comicon, though.

6. _Final Q. Are we lactose-intolerant?_

Doctor's questioning me for that one. No. WE CAN STILL EAT ICE CREAM! Yay! (Although Cookie-Dough ice cream is ruined for me, and you're about to find out why.)

"Doctor?" Liah asked. The waiter brought me my icecream.

"Don't ask me. Probably just Dr. Something," I said.

Liah looked smug. "Anyway, did you really ask about lactose-intolerant?" she asked. I put a spoonful—the only spoonful I would get—in my mouth.

Liah rolled her eyes. I shut mine and sucked on the sweet Mint Chocolate-chip goodness.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a twiggy hand pull my ice cream away. I spun around, to see a living snowman run away with my ice cream.

"A living snowman? In March? In Central California?" Liah asked.

"Let's follow. I want my ice cream back," I said.

"Are you crazy?" Liah asked. "You can, but I'm going home."

Chicken. I snuck after the snowman. He walked…or slid to an abandoned, dead-end alley. There were more snowmen. Some were green, another was pink…with little red chunks in it, yet another was green, pink, and orange like rainbow sherbet. Creepy.

The snowmen dumped a bunch of ice cream on the ground. What a waste. One of the empty tubs bumped into my foot. I picked it up and almost gasped. It read, "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

The green snowmen waved their hands. The ice cream turned into a new snowman. I walked away as the new snowman got its features. I bumped into a man who looked strange. He wore a blue suit, red sneakers, and a long trench coat.

"Pardon me. I need to find some evil, Martian snowmen from Pluto. Relax, it's a long story. Hey where are your parents? You should really go home. These guys are very dangerous," he said. He had a British accent.

I crinkled my nose. "Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll be safer hanging out with ice cream snowmen than at home with bee-stung Sokka," I said.

"No, I insist, you go home. Where are your parents? Wait, did you say ice cream snowmen?"

I nodded. "My parents died," I said.

"Oh. You're an orphan? Where's your orphanage?" he asked.

"I spent a total of two nights in an orphanage. I'm mature enough to take care of myself," I said. "Besides, do you want to know where these Martian snowmen are?" I asked.

"Then, where do you live?" the man asked.

"I can't go home! Sokka'll kill me because I put a beehive in his bed!" I complained.

"So, you're mature enough to be on your own, but you prank this Sokka person," the British man thought aloud.

I rolled my eyes. The man sighed. "Fine, show me the snowmen," he said. I led him to the alley.

The man pulled out a weird doohickey. He pointed it at the nearest snowman and pushed a button. The tip glowed blue and made a weird noise. If the snowman didn't hear that, it probably wouldn't have heard anything.

I reached out to touch it. The man pulled me back. "Careful. They may be made of ice cream, but in reality, they're frozen nitrogen, being from Pluto," he said.

I stuck my tongue out, but kept my hands back.

"Okay…"

"The Doctor," the man said.

"Okay...how do we stop them?" I asked.

"Stop them? We need to send them back to Pluto," the Doctor said. "We don't want to hurt them."

"They stole my ice cream," I reminded him. The Doctor stared at the snowmen and thought. "I have a blowtorch," I suggested.

The snowmen turned around. Not suddenly, more like they were getting up to leave. They saw us. They tied me up and forced me to watch them talk to the Doctor. I stomped my foot and blew one twenty feet in the air.

"Untie me now!" I yelled, struggling with the ropes. One of the snowmen—the chocolate chip cookie dough one—touched my skin. I felt my skin slowly freeze. Frost moved up my arm where the snowman touched me. I fell over completely frozen.

Doctor's POV-

The young, American girl fell over. The Khioni that had went flying fell back to Earth. It shattered into a million pieces. What had happened? I'm 903, and I've never seen anything like it. I turned to the Khioni.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Timelord. She is not dead—yet," the Khoine said. He was the leader.

"What has she done to you?" I asked.

"She had murdered one of our kind," the Khoine answered.

I was confused. The Khioni had been knocked into the sky by a pillar of rock that suddenly came out of the ground. I had been to earth many times, but this was new for me. And there was _no_ way a little girl was capable of that.

"What do you mean, she murdered him?" I asked.

"She moved the rock. She must be executed," the Khoine said.

"She's just a little girl!" I said. Despite my…ahem… past, I was very against murdering children. The Khioni went back to the business of retrieving ice cream to make more of them.

"What do you want with Earth?" I asked.

"Pluto is too small," the Khoine answered. "We need more space, and the Martians are too aggressive and unwilling to share."

"What about the earthlings?" I asked.

"Slaves. They are stupid and a small amount of mind control should subside them. Any resistance will result in execution," he answered.

I just realized. These guys were Daleks made of snow. The girl was right; they do need to be stopped. And not just because they stole her ice cream.

I ran to the nearest supply store. I couldn't find a blowtorch; curse this incredibly small town! I mean…the hardware store was only a few blocks away from the restaurant area, which was in front of where their H.Q. was.

I bought a couple barbeques instead. I set them up while the Khoine wasn't looking.

Dang, it was hot in this town! I pulled off my trench coat and my suit jacket. I wrapped the girl in them. She was blue, but maybe she was still alive.

I sonic-ed the barbecues and knocked them over. Fire spread to the Khioni. They melted and were absorbed into the ground.

Not my most heroic victory. Probably half the town didn't even know what was going on.

I picked the girl up and carried her to my TARDIS. I kept my trench coat around her, but put the suit coat back on. I put her next to the core to warm her up. The frost melted, so maybe she was still alive. I didn't touch her skin, because she would have been -400 degrees. Okay, maybe she was dead.

I looked at her, and I noticed she curled up into a tight ball next to the warmth of the core. Yeah, she was fine.

Kitty's POV

I'm not sure what happened next. I woke up shivering in a large room, sitting on a fenced floor next to a warm, glowing wall. I was wrapped in the doctor's trench coat.

I yawned and pulled the trench coat tighter around me. It was hard to tell in the golden light coming from the wall, but it seemed like my fingers were blue.

I heard footsteps. The skinny man popped his head down to see if I was alive, perhaps.

"Oh, good. You're awake. What's your name?"

"Sabbarigythmphtmly, but you can call me Kitty."

"Okay, Kitty. When you're all warmed up, you want to go on adventures?" the man offered. He wasn't saying anything sad, but I could see a certain sadness behind his eyes.

The offer was simple enough. "What kind of adventures?" I asked.

"Any where in the universe, any when in all of time," The doctor said.

"Any when?" I asked, giggling.

"What? Is that a no?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. You have a Space and Time machine?" I asked.

"Actually, it's a TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. So, yeah, goes anywhere in the universe, whenever you want," he said.

"You're making it really hard to say no," I said. I agreed.


End file.
